Feelings
by LuckyX5-650
Summary: Jo, Dean and Sam on a hunt. How does Dean act towards Jo? How does Jo feel about Dean? COMPLETE! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Feelings

Disclaimer: Still don't own Supernatural

Summary: Jo, Dean and Sam on a hunt. How does Dean act towards Jo? How does Jo feel about Dean?

Jo looked at him. She saw something. Something that burned both fire and ice. Something that she couldn't see in anyone else. She looked at his blue-green eyes that reminded her of a beautiful running waterfall. She saw strength, courage, hope and most of all, faith.

When she dislocated her shoulder, been stupid on a hunt, he put it back for her. She lay down on the motel bed and bit her jacket. Her scream was muffled as she heard a sickening pop, and felt a searing pain. She did all she could not to cry in front of him. He took the jacket from her mouth and said,

"Well, next time, when I tell you to run, you run." She held back tears of fury, as well as pain.

"Where are you gonna stay tonight? We still need to track that demon." He nodded to her. Jo sucked in a breath of pain and managed to say,

"I'm staying in room 40." She practically squealed. Dean nodded his head to her when Sam walked through the door.

"Hey guys. How's your shoulder?" Sam looked at Jo. Jo gave him a threatening stare.

"I'm guessing it hurts." Sam grinned slightly.

"Shut up Sam." Jo glared at him.

"You think you can make it back to your room?" Dean asked, slightly concerned.

"I'm fine." She scoffed. She arised from the bed but fell from a searing pain in her shoulder. Dean caught her gently and picked her up.

"I'll be right back." Dean said to Sam. Jo shook her head in his arms and said,

"I'm fine."

"No, your not. You almost fainted back there." He opened the door to room 40 and laid her on the bed.

"Sleep." He ordered. She didn't even hear him because she was already sleeping. He stroked her cheek and thought about when they first met. Rifle in her hands, it hadn't been hard to take it from her. Now they were a team. He brushed away the thoughts and kissed her forehead.

"In the morning." He said softly, then shut the door gently.

Author's Note: I will write a sequel to this if I get reviews. If not, you're out of luck! So review and reccomend! Of course, if not liked, I will not write a sequel. If not liked write about what was not like.

Thanks,

LuckyX5-650


	2. Chapter 2

Feelings Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural

Previously on Feelings: Sleep. He ordered. She didn't even hear him because she was already sleeping. He stroked her cheek and thought about when they first met. Rifle in her hands, it hadn't been hard to take it from her. Now they were a team. He brushed away the thoughts and kissed her forehead.

"In the morning." He said softly, then shut the door gently.

Jo awoke to a bright sunshine in her eyes and a burning pain in her shoulder.

She had fallen asleep in Dean's arms and hadn't awaken until this morning. She attempted to lift her head off the pillow but ended up falling straight back down. Dang it, she thought. She tried again and managed to get up onto her feet. She heard an urgent knock on the door.

"Come in." She said, her voice stronger now. She read the digital clock beside her bed that said six o'clock. Dean came into the room and sat down on the chair, looking down.

"All right. Something's wrong. You walked in here without saying a wise-crack." Jo joked. When he didn't answer she was suddenly concerned.

"Dean, what is it?" She asked.

"There's-" He hesitated. He started up again and he said,

"There's been a murder." Jo wasn't surprised.

"Where?" She asked looking at the wallowing Dean.

"Here." He said, finally looking up.

"The demon's here?" Jo's mind jerked into action.

"Is Sam working on a pattern? Do we know what the demon look's like? Why are you acting so weird?" She said, her mind still bursting with questions.

"Sam's working on it. Look, I'll meet you in my room at six thirty, okay?" Dean said, abruptly getting up. Jo didn't want him to leave, but she knew she should do what he told her.

"Okay." She said. Then she realized how bad she wanted a shower.

"Have you found a pattern yet Sammy?" Asked the urgent Dean.

"No, not yet. And why are you acting so..." Sam stopped when Dean said,

"Weird?" Sam gave him the strangest look.

"Dude, this is an easy case. We've had a lot tougher job's before. So why are you acting up all of a sudden?" Said the concerned Sam.

"It's nothing." Dean said, trying to brush off the subject.

"Don't give me that crap. Now, what is it?" Sam asked impatiently. Dean sighed, giving up.

"Look, I just don't want anyone to get hurt." He gave Sam a glowering stare.

"By anyone you mean Jo." Sam said, glaring right back at him.

"Look, if the murder's stay at this hotel, everyone here is in danger. Now will you please keep working on the pattern?" Dean asked, even more impatient.

"Fine." Sam said, sticking his face back into his laptop.

Jo then walked through the door, with more knowledge on her hands than Dean or Sam.

"I figured it out." She announced.

"What?" Dean asked.

"The case." Jo answered calmly to the gaping Dean and Sam.

"See, the murder was in room 39, right? Well I'm staying in room 40." She said smiling.

"So?" Sam asked.

"So, the demon is coming after me next." Jo said. Dean averted his eyes away from her.

"I think she's right. It's a lot to assume, but the number 40-" Sam was cut off when Dean said,

"Means death. I know." They all exchanged glances, knowing that they would have to use Jo as bait.

Author's note: Gotta get some more reviews to continue! Did you like it? Did you hate it? Just leave a review! Also, I don't want you leaving a review saying you didn't like it just because Jo was in it. I don't care much for her either, but it's not a review just to say you don't like the charachter.


	3. Chapter 3

Feelings Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural

Summary: Ahem... Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry

Truly I am. I should have updated a long time ago.

_Previously on Feelings: They all looked at each other, knowing they would have to use Jo as bait._

Without further a do, The 3rd and final chapter.

Jo sat nervously, waiting for the certain feeling that a spirit was in the room. The feeling when your blood runs cold, you feel paralyzed and you barley have any control over yourself, especially if your the victim.

_I will not fall to pieces. I just won't. _Jo always told herself this, it comforted her, in some way that she couldn't understand. She knew Sam and Dean were right behind her to back her up, but she still felt uneasy. She jumped when she heard a sudden,

"Now!" It was her cue to run back, and wait for Sam and Dean to take care of the rest. She wanted to help, really she did, but after having already dislocating her shoulder, she figured it better, to just stay he heck out of their way. Jo heard a scream, and she knew that the demon was back where it belonged.

"Easy hunt." Dean said, walking out the door and brushing past Jo. He looked back and said,

"Aren't you coming?" She answered quickly by saying,

"Yeah." She trudged behind them, wondering why she felt the way she did. She glanced wistfully at Dean, wondering if he had something to do with the feeling that she couldn't get rid of.

She felt like she had no air, and was in the water so deep, that she couldn't swim back to the top. She couldn't breathe, and was losing her oxygen fast. Jo didn't know how much longer she could stand this feeling, because it is truly unbearable.

She thought back on when Dean and her had first met, her hand hitting the square of his jaw, and him saying,

"_Your not going to hit me again, are you?" _Jo laughed suddenly, remembering the easy times. When she didn't have to worry about how she looked, how she acted, but now, she was a broken soul. Drowning in her sea of feelings.

_Epilogue_

_Jo still feels the way she does. And she thinks about how maybe, if she had done something different, anything different, maybe her feelings wouldn't have gotten in the way. She still attends hunts with Sam and of course, Dean, but every time she sees Dean, she looks differently at him than she did before. Her feelings told her: Close. But not quite. Keep searching. Your almost there. But every time she saw Dean, she just wanted to cry in front of him. Because her feelings, had not chosen the one she wanted. But she trusted her feelings, and that was just how it was. _

_Dean would catch Jo staring at him and he asked a worried,_

"_Are you okay?" She would smile and pretend everything is all right. Then answer,_

"_I'm always alright."_


End file.
